


汉堡

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: “我好想吃汉堡啊——”
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 8





	汉堡

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是补档~

“我好想吃汉堡啊——”

川尻莲站在食堂的门口，就听到食堂里传出熟悉的声音。他推开食堂的门，看到川西拓実像小孩一样拿着筷子戳着面前餐盘里放着的亲子丼，“好久没吃汉堡了。”

一旁的队友都带着笑看着川西，他们也不知道自己是第几次听到川西说自己想吃汉堡了。

川尻莲端着饭坐到川西的旁边，川西已经皱着眉吃起饭来了。川尻看着对方不情愿的样子，忍不住笑了，“不好吃吗？”

“好吃。”川西一边吃一边说着，“但是和我想吃汉堡不冲突。”

他们尽管没有像木全鹤房那样因为减肥晚饭什么都不吃，但是一日三餐还是按照规定的份量安排的，毕竟身为爱豆，对身材的管理也是必修之一。不过他们偶尔还是会吃些零食，特别是川西闲下来的时候，零食更是不离手。况且他们这两个月来每天都忙到昏天黑地，更是抽不出什么空闲去打牙祭。

“我都不记得我上次吃汉堡是什么时候了。”川西吃完了饭，最后又感叹了一下。

上一次是在十月。

川尻莲脑海里突然冒出了一个时间。那时他们还在比赛，第一次公演结束后他们都回了自己家，隔了一个月后才再准备拍摄。他和川西约在地铁站见面，等到川西推着他的行李箱站到他面前的时候，第一句话却是，“莲くん去吃午饭吗？”

川尻就稀里糊涂的跟着川西走进了地铁站旁边的麦当劳，他看着川西吃着汉堡时一脸满足的模样，忍不住笑出来。“在老家没吃吗？”

“嗯……在家里的时候都在忙着练习，而且我家那边的快餐店离得也有些远。”川西一边吃一边回答着，“而且也没人陪我嘛。”

“所以你是早就盘算好了？”

川西看着川尻，眨了眨眼睛没有反驳。川尻无奈地摇了摇头，拿过餐巾纸将川西吃到嘴边的酱料擦干净。

在那天之后川西还有没有吃过汉堡，川尻莲并不知道，但是他自己却是没有再吃过了。他并不是那么热爱汉堡，如果不是是陪川西拓実，他可能一年也不会踏入快餐店几次。

今天晚上难得的没有训练，大家都早早的回到了房间。吃晚饭的时候，川尻一脸神秘地跟川西说要他晚饭吃少一点，川西虽然不知道川尻葫芦里卖着什么药，但晚饭的时候也听话的没有吃什么东西。

于是现在，川西的肚子有点饿了，他正想着要不要去找点零食吃的时候，听到了敲门声。打开门，看到川尻莲领着一个袋子站在门口，衣服和头发上还有些水渍，川西才想起来现在外面正在下雨，看来对方是刚从外面回来。

“大晚上的你还跑出去干嘛。”川西忙让川尻进到房间里，把对方的外套脱下挂了起来，“而且外面还在下雨，要是感冒了怎么办？”川西一边说一边拿了一条毛巾递到川尻手里。

“谢谢。”川尻接过毛巾，随手擦了擦头。然后他把手里的袋子放在桌面上，“给你准备惊喜去了。”

在川西疑惑的视线下，川尻把袋子打开，从袋子里拿出了一个汉堡。“嗯，还是热的。”川尻拿在手里试了试温度，然后放到川西的面前。“那就趁热快吃吧。”

川西看着面前的汉堡，一时愣住了。“你刚才是去买这个了？”

“对呀。我可是瞒着经纪人去的，也没有要快餐店给的袋子，拿自己带的袋子装的，怕回来的时候被谁看到。”川尻有些不好意思地说，“不过还好店离我们这不远，不然汉堡凉了就不好吃了。”

“バカ。”川西小声说，打开了汉堡的包装纸。汉堡确实还没有凉，虽然也不是刚出炉的热度，却还带着温度，将他的心都熨帖地暖了起来。他对着汉堡咬了一口。

“好吃吗？”川尻看着川西，对方吃东西的模样，突然让川尻想到了拍摄玩偶服出道曲的时候川西穿着的松鼠玩偶服，现在的川西好像和仓鼠没有两样。“我买的是你喜欢的种类，希望我没记错。”

“好吃。”川西点了点头，吃了一半后却想是突然像想到了什么，“你要吃吗？”说着他将汉堡递到了川尻的面前。

川尻本想拒绝，然而他看到川西的眼神，对方一脸殷切地望着他，于是他鬼使神差的咬下了一口。“好吃。”也不知道是因为太久没有吃到，还是因为和川西吃的是同一个汉堡，川尻莲觉得这是他有生以来吃过的最好吃的一个汉堡。

川西满意地将剩下的汉堡吃完，满足地拍了拍肚子，“啊吃饱了。”川尻看着川西被满足的幸福模样，顿时也不觉得刚才冒着雨在街头赶路有多冷了，内心都被川西开心的笑脸占满。

川尻本想再多待一会，然而明天他们的行程安排需要他们一大早就起床，现在时间也不早了。“那我先回去了。”川尻说着取下自己的外套，准备离开川西的房间。

“莲くん。”突然被身后的人拉住了衣服，川尻回过头就感觉到对方温热的唇贴上了他的。川西拓実仰着头亲吻他，之后又迅速地离开了。尽管是稍纵即逝的吻，川尻莲也再次闻到了汉堡的香气，也看到了川西藏在粉色头发下发红的耳朵。“晚安。”

川尻莲眼神一暗，他并不满意这蜻蜓点水一般都吻，他凑上去搂住了川西，和对方交换了一个深吻。川尻看着对方闪着些许泪光的眼睛，这才满意的将人放开，最后亲了亲川西的额头。

“晚安。”


End file.
